mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Lewis (fighter)
| birth_place = Honolulu, Hawaii | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = USA | height = | weight = | weightclass = Both 155 and 170 | reach = | style = Nova Uniao Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Judo under "Judo" Gene Lebell, Sho Kon Do under founder Dan Koji, Western Boxing under Saigon Skipper Kelp, Japanese Ju-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = Lewis/Pederneiras Vale-Tudo | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 11 | mmakowins = 3 | mmasubwins = 4 | mmadecwins = 3 | mmalosses = 4 | mmakolosses = 1 | mmasublosses = 1 | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 3 | mmancs = | url =www.myspace.com/jlentgroup | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} John Lewis (born 1968) in Honolulu, Hawaii and is an American mixed martial arts fighter and one of the top MMA and martial arts instructors in the world. World Champions and fighters he has trained include Chuck Liddell (over 10 years), Tito Ortiz (through winning his first title), Randy Couture, Frank Trigg, Kevin Randleman, Rico Rodriguez, BJ Penn, Tony Desouza, Marvin Eastman, Gilbert Yvel, and many more. He is accredited as being one of the legends of MMA that set the pace for the athletes of today defeating world renown fighters like Japanese legend Rumina Sato and Brazilian MMA champion Johil De Oliviera. His biggest blast into the spot light was in Extreme Fighting 1 where he was the first person to dominate a Gracie (Gracie Jiu-Jitsu) in his match again Carlson Gracie Jr. During this era there where no judges so the result ended officially in a draw but clearly Lewis had dominated his opponent and tarnished the invincible reputation of the Gracie family. Having fought all over the world if major events like Vale Tudo Japan series, the Extreme Fighting series, multiple UFC events, and more he is truly an icon in the sport and respected by fighters and fans worldwide. He was also in the first 2 Abu Dhabi submission event in Abu Dhabi. He competes in the Welterweight division. Black Belts Under John Lewis include: Steve Silva, Mark Leimon, Egan Inoue, Enson Inoue, Gazzy Parmon, Bobby Mrkulic, Ranson Shepard, Anthony "Tino" Sanchez He is a highly decorated martial artist as a 4th degree black belt in Brazililan Jiu-Jitsu under Nova Uniao founder Andre Pedeneiras, 2nd degree black in Sho Kon Do (Japanese Kickboxing) under founder Dan Koji, 1st degree black belt under "Judo Gene Labell", and a 1st degree black belt in Japanese Ju-Jitsu under Sensei Porter. He is also well versed in many other martial arts. John Lewis was the 4th American in the entire world to receive a black belt in Brazililan Jiu-Jitsu and the 1st student to receive a black belt from Gene Lebell that trained under him from white belt to black belt. Before their interest in purchasing the Ultimate Fighting Championship, Lewis' friend Dana White approached him with the Fertitta's at the Hard Rock Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas and asked John to train he as well as the 2 Fertitta brothers in MMA and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. He taught the three gentlemen private lessons for a few years eventually resulting in there interest to purchase the UFC brand from SEG Sports. The Lewis they would be great MMA fighters like Chuck Liddell, Tito Ortiz, BJ Penn, Frank Shamrock, and many others. John Lewis was also the first fighter that Dana White managed before the purchase of the UFC and John Lewis would be responsible for bringing Mr. White Chuck Liddell and Titp Ortiz to add to his management roster. Lewis also started and owns along with Skipper Kelp the first MMA and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu school in Las Vegas, Nevada that opened in June 1995 and is still open today. The best fighters in the world frequently visit Sensei Lewis' academy to be tutored. (Academy J-Sect 3071 S. Valley View Blvd. Las Vegas NV 89102) __TOC__ Mixed martial arts record External links * Category:1968 births Category:American practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:People from Las Vegas, Nevada